


[中译]The First Rule of Owning a Catboy Is That You Don't 拥有猫人的第一条规矩就是你没有

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Catboy Hannibal Lecter, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Dogboys & Doggirls, Feral Behavior, M/M, Nesting, Power Bottom Will Graham, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough Tongue, Service Top Hannibal Lecter, Size Kink, Top Hannibal Lecter, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 威尔一直认为自己更大程度上算是一个狗党，但即便是最严苛的规则也有例外。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	[中译]The First Rule of Owning a Catboy Is That You Don't 拥有猫人的第一条规矩就是你没有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Rule of Owning a Catboy Is That You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643059) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> **原作：** 太多人因为汉尼猫猫而激动，然后，好吧……
> 
>  **译者：** 我已经不是激动了我被萌死了*安详去世*

威尔·格雷厄姆一直认为自己更大程度上算个狗党。他不是 _不喜欢_ 猫，完全不是，但一个人不会凑巧碰见它们在路边跑来跑去，用几块多的牛肉干和几句软话就能轻易哄骗过来。而且猫猫们很少会足够大到能够用于自卫或者当做可以抱抱的安慰。它们不太像是基于奖励机制的，并且训练它们比起他有时间做的更像是一场谈判交涉，反观他的狗狗们则很乐于去做他让它们做的任何事，为了换取好吃的和一张温暖的床睡觉。

所以他一直认为自己更大程度上算是一个狗党。

问题是猫人们并不是特别在乎一个人认为自己是什么。

他们在杰克·克劳福德的办公室里相遇，威尔走进房间的那一刻他就看见了混血种的耳朵抽动了一下，他毛茸茸的、梳理得整整齐齐的尾巴缠绕在他的椅腿上。他咕噜着说出自己名字做自我介绍，主动伸出一只柔软得几乎不真实的手，用餐盘大的瞳孔盯着威尔的方式，好吧，威尔对混血种了解的够多了，清楚他们能够铭印，并且他能辨认出那些迹象。

汉尼拔比他年长，来自异国他乡，仿佛他棱角分明的脸颊、他的口音、他狭长的耳朵和斑点尾巴与美国内陆的虎斑猫们相比还不足以说明这一点……在他之前，威尔见过的最具异国情调的混血种，是一只皮毛光滑的杂交小孟加拉豹猫，玻璃般的双眼和浓密的红发，几枚散落的斑点与她的耳朵和尾巴相配。

威尔不喜欢弗雷迪·劳兹，但他也不觉得这和她是一只猫有任何关系。

现如今这个时候，猫和狗的混血种作为宠物和劳力都挺常见的，他们中的一些拥有独立。他们不比人类更蠢或更聪明，这一点被他们之中的很多人选择过奢侈生活的事实所证明。上帝知道如果威尔能够在交税、背贷款和忍受一丁点爱抚之间选择的话，他会选择后者。

但他是个人类，无论是在上帝的恩典还是别的什么下，他还有一群和他住在一起的狗，而且 _严格来说，_ 他有一只猫混种。因为混血种选择他们的人类，不是反过来，而威尔在第一次见面中就成功让一只对他产生了印痕。

汉尼拔很……古怪。其中只有一部分可以归咎于他的基因组成。但威尔非常喜欢他——他聪明优雅，很容易取悦，至少威尔取悦他没什么问题，所以没有那么糟。他的狗也喜欢汉尼拔，威尔怀疑趁他外出的某个时候，汉尼拔偷偷溜进来喂了他们，而汉尼拔也没有对狗狗们表现出特别的反感，除了在威尔和他们玩耍之后需要将他的气味蹭满威尔全身以外。

因此，纵使威尔始终认为自己更大程度上算个狗党，他没有那么因拥有一只猫男而烦恼。“拥有”汉尼拔并不是个恰当的词语。汉尼拔有他自己的家和职业，一份他混得风生水起的工作，他的心智敏锐度就和他的小尖爪和假咬一样锋锐。

杰克想让汉尼拔对威尔做一份心理评估。汉尼拔对他的铭印绞住了这枚齿轮，威尔对此感激不尽，但现在他有一只需要照料的猫男，一个真正享受他的陪伴并会邀请他过去的 _朋友，_ 而威尔……好吧，威尔对此也毫无异议。

当威尔将他的车停在他的屋外时，汉尼拔正站在门口。他的耳朵向前抽动，威尔钻出车子，手里提着一瓶红酒，因为汉尼拔喜欢酒，而且赠送礼物是混血种的常见做法。他的睫毛低垂在深色的眼睛上，威尔走近时他朝威尔露出了温暖的微笑。

“晚上好。”他问候道，一本正经。他的尾巴紧紧缠着他的腿。只要他在房间里，威尔注意到，他就会这么做。他后退一步好让威尔进来脱掉外套，额头磨蹭着威尔的肩膀，威尔将外衣拉下肩膀，递给了他。汉尼拔的手指，柔软而优雅，环住了威尔的手腕将他固定在原处，一阵温柔的咕噜声在他的喉间隆隆震动。它就像人们用颤音发“r”的时候，只是在他口腔的更深处。当他触碰汉尼拔的喉咙时，威尔就可以感受到。

“嘿，”他回应，任由汉尼拔遵照仪式嗅闻他的颈侧，鼻尖掠过他下巴的底面，没入他的头发。汉尼拔比他高，高大而强壮——与大多数混血种不相像的形体，他很高兴地利用了这一优势，嘴唇落在威尔头侧的卷发上，磨蹭着他。

威尔吸了一口气，闻到了烤肉和盐，柠檬香和一些冬季蔬菜。汉尼拔的尾巴，尽管总是打理得无可挑剔，但仍像一只布偶猫一样粗厚又蓬松，仿佛另一只手一般环在威尔大腿后面，叫他手指发痒。

“你来得正是时候，”结束了他小小的欢迎仪式，汉尼拔开口道。威尔把酒瓶递给他，汉尼拔接了过去，双眼闪烁着喜悦的光芒。“你想坐一会儿么？或者你可以和我一起去厨房，我们可以开这瓶酒。”

“我跟你一起。”威尔回答，因为他知道汉尼拔更喜欢他呆在房间里。正如所料，汉尼拔的微笑扩大了，头顶的耳朵向前倾斜。他点了点头，威尔抬起手，手指擦过平绒的肩脊， _非常_ 小的一缕绒毛落在了上面。他这么做的时候，汉尼拔肉眼可见地轻颤。

他的尾巴弯起，巧妙地轻推着威尔往前走，威尔微笑着顺从，任由自己被赶进了厨房。汉尼拔从他身边走开，拿来了酒杯和一个启瓶器，动作娴熟地绕开酒瓶顶端的金线，将螺丝钻入软木塞，把它拉了出来。

这是一瓶红酒，馥郁芬芳、甘美可人，佐以黑莓、香草和肉桂调味，就像一道冬日甜点。威尔认识汉尼拔足够久了，深知这只猫男对甜食的嗜好无可匹敌。他望着汉尼拔通过一个快速醒酒器倾倒红酒，为他们二人各自倒上慷慨一杯，然后放下酒瓶。威尔走上前，拿起属于他的那一杯，举至鼻子前细细嗅闻，汉尼拔做出了同样的动作。

他抿了一口，汉尼拔为它的味道愉悦地轻声咕噜，他的手指优雅地环着杯颈。

“很好的选择。”他们尝过其滋味之后，他便低声称赞。威尔莞尔，走到汉尼拔面前，他绕过了厨岛，这样汉尼拔就能用他的前额轻顶威尔的肩膀，猫猫们开心时便会这么做。

“我很高兴你喜欢，”他回答，抬起空闲的那只手用指甲轻轻地搔刮汉尼拔的下颌。效果立竿见影，汉尼拔的双肩下垂了几英寸，他抬起下巴让威尔轻挠他的喉咙和下颌底部。他的尾巴大幅抽动，阵阵颤栗，就像猫猫们特别兴奋时那样，耳朵在惬意的满足中低伏在脑袋两侧。“我们吃什么？”

“猪肉。”汉尼拔回道，将音节舔入威尔的耳廓。他的舌苔有些粗糙，天生用来精巧地卷住骨头，从猎物身上剥下鲜肉。汉尼拔自由的一只手轻轻按揉着他的后背，威尔颤了颤，皮肤刺痒。有些猫人被他们的主人去了爪，切除了手腕上的小悬爪，剪掉了指甲，这样他们就不会四处抓挠。哪怕威尔赞同这种做法——他并不同意——他也永远不会对汉尼拔那么做；他很喜欢汉尼拔在他背上、大腿上、或者任何他想要的地方踩奶时所带来的小小扎刺感。

“需要我帮什么忙吗？”威尔问。

“嗯。也许酱汁需要搅拌一下。”汉尼拔回答，朝炉上的小锅示意，那里正在小火慢炖，其中露出了一种稀薄的红色酱汁，闻起来有刺鼻的水果味——越橘。威尔点点头，拿起了酱汁点点的汤勺，搅拌着在表面聚集成型的薄膜，汉尼拔则忙于取出烤肉，将其切成薄片。它闻起来棒极了，每当汉尼拔的尾巴刷过威尔双腿背面，仿佛是在提醒自己威尔就在那里时，威尔便会莞尔一笑。

万事俱备，汉尼拔轻轻将威尔推到一边，整个身体压在他的侧面，要威尔坐下。威尔照做，手里拿着红酒，片刻过后汉尼拔端着他们两人的餐盘出现了，里面盛着淋上红酱的猪肉片，佐以黄油芦笋和少量萝卜泥。

他的天性赋予了他完美的平衡，餐盘、他自己的酒杯、酒瓶和额外一碗酱汁依次排在他的双臂之上。他小心翼翼地将它们放下，耳朵因全神贯注而颤动，嘴唇微微撮起。

一切按部就班地摆好后，汉尼拔坐了下来。不同于威尔那把为人类设计的实心靠背椅，汉尼拔的座椅靠背中部有一条线将其一分为二以安放他的尾巴，线条弯曲以适应一只猫放松舒展的本性。尽管如此，汉尼拔仍然坐得笔直，刀叉握于手中，举止得体而文雅。

他们在沉默中进餐，一段时间内，只有餐具的轻声摩擦和偶尔的啜饮打破这份安静。威尔喜欢与汉尼拔共处的沉默——他们舒适而自在，没有人指望平淡乏味的对话。尽管威尔心知汉尼拔可以接连不断数个小时谈论任何他心仪的话题，他不会强迫一场对话的开启。他从来没有这么做。威尔 _真的_ 很喜欢他这一点。

晚餐过半，威尔清了清嗓子，开口道。“杰克想让我请你去实验室，明天，”听到他的声音，汉尼拔的耳朵抖动了一下，他好奇地看向威尔。“他想利用你敏感的鼻子。”

话中的鼻子皱了起来，幅度微不可察，然后汉尼拔整理好了他的表情。

“你没必要去。”威尔补充。

“无稽之谈，”汉尼拔回答，挥了挥手。“我答应过杰克我会尽我所能为FBI服务。而拒绝这样一个明显的进化优势，或者吝于满足杰克利用这一优势的欲望会是愚蠢的。”

威尔考虑了这句话。“他们必须要包住你的尾巴，”他警告道，“还有你的耳朵。”汉尼拔的耳朵因这句话而压平，上唇卷起发出不满的小小嘶声，惹得威尔微笑起来。“而我无法想象那个地方会有什么味道。”

汉尼拔抿起嘴，舔湿了它们，舌尖在一侧嘴角卷曲。“然而，”他回道，娴雅地点了点头。

威尔注视着他。“你没必要因为我叫你去就这么做，你知道的，对吧？”因为汉尼拔 _的确_ 对他产生了印痕，这一事实无可否认，纵使威尔从未也永远不会做到给他戴上项圈、拴上绳子或使唤他这一步，威尔仍然 _可以_ 这么做 _。_ 由于汉尼拔对他的依恋的本质，威尔可以说“跳下去”而他可能会照做，因为威尔是他的人类。

汉尼拔的嘴唇再一次抽搐。从眼角余光里，威尔可以看见他的尾巴缠住了椅子腿，毛发微乱。他克制住站起来梳理它，抚平那些细软长毛的冲动。“我清楚选择权在我手上，”他最终说道，又喝了一口酒。“但你也同样应该明白我发自内心地享受你的陪伴，威尔，而如果你在那里，我也希望在场。”

威尔知道他不能将胸口的暖意完全归咎于红酒，或者美食。他向前坐直，握住了汉尼拔的手，手指蹭过他的手腕。汉尼拔立刻垂下了眼睫，他的耳朵从它们紧贴头顶的状态中放松下来，一阵咕噜打破了他们之间的沉默。“行吧，”威尔说，“反正，我一定会补偿你的。”

听到这句话，汉尼拔眼神闪烁，笑意粲然，心满意足，就像——好吧，就像一只得到奶油的猫。威尔按捺住开这种玩笑的冲动，它们是唾手可得的果实，但也没有别的方法来描述这个笑容了。

“我很期待。”汉尼拔回答，呼吸有些急促。当威尔拉过汉尼拔柔软的手亲吻它，嘴唇蹭过手腕上那薄薄一层绒毛时，他的气息更乱了。那些软毛人类的眼睛是看不见的，在汉尼拔烟灰和棕褐的色调里是看不见的，但当他触摸汉尼拔的手臂、双腿和胸膛时他可以感受到它们。它们在他的胸口更明显。

汉尼拔看着他，仿佛他是一只时刻会被扑倒的老鼠，威尔放开了他。他很乐意留下，但他的狗没法自己喂自己，或者打开门去上厕所。所以他不能留宿，而刺激汉尼拔会让他整晚醒着，在房子里踱来踱去，制造一场灾难。

他可能，甚至会觉得有必要跑到威尔的房子前大声嚎叫直到他被放进屋。他以前就这么干过。谢天谢地威尔睡眠很浅，而且对半夜三更被动物吵醒习以为常。

到了威尔要离开的时候，汉尼拔鼻尖轻蹭着他的脖子，为他低声呼噜，外套一回到他身上，那双手就开始哀怨地揉捏他的肩膀。威尔转过身，手指梳过汉尼拔的纤发，在汉尼拔的尾巴圈住他时笑了起来。“明天见。”他保证道。汉尼拔露出微笑，俯下身，他们的额头和鼻子相互磨蹭——最终，一个吻，热情而深切，仿佛持续一生。

威尔挠着汉尼拔的耳根，直到他的耳朵在他手边颤动，当他们为空气而分开时，他捧住他的脸，将他拉下来亲吻他的额头。“乖。”他呢喃，汉尼拔松开了他的尾巴，任由他垂下手。汉尼拔的瞳孔放得很大，已经遮住了他的全部虹膜，他的嘴唇因威尔的吻而泛红。

“开车小心，威尔，”他说，带着喉咙后部温柔的颤音。“到家了请给我发消息。”

“当然，”威尔保证，在汉尼拔终于放他离开之前，最后一次亲昵地挠了挠他的下巴。他站在门口，直到威尔钻进了他的车，他望着威尔离开，转过街角，从他的视野里消失。

除开汉尼拔曾经一度是一名外科医生并对消毒设备和流程丝毫不陌生的事实，除开他完全有能力自己搞定全部的事实，当威尔替他这么做时，不可否认他要配合得多。

这并不是说他不再不愉地嘶嘶威慑了，他的尾巴毛根根炸开，威尔啧声安抚，摇了摇头。“我知道，我知道，”他安慰道，手指弯曲成杯，撸过汉尼拔的尾巴将它抚平，这样他才能将尾巴尖塞进袋子里。“如果你没法冷静下来，只会变得更糟。来吧。”

“有一段时间了。”汉尼拔厉声说。他被惹恼的时候眼睛会更红一点，他的瞳孔缩小成了细针，他的利齿呲了出来，威尔则将袋子套上他的尾巴，确保他没有错误地夹住汉尼拔的任何一根毛。威尔希望他不需要这么做，他知道汉尼拔一定很不舒服，但事实是混血种会掉毛，而实验室是一个无菌的地方。

他固定好袋子，将绳子系在汉尼拔腰上，汉尼拔的尾巴安顿下来，尾尖微微抽动，但除此之外他没有做出任何取下那玩意的动作，威尔露出了微笑。他捧住他的脸，轻轻磨蹭他的后颈，捏着他的颈背直到汉尼拔稍稍放松。

接下来，帽子。威尔对 _这_ 会有多么困难不抱任何幻想。他拿起它，塑料的沙沙声让汉尼拔的耳朵死死地贴在头骨上，他被困住的尾巴紧紧地盘在腿上。威尔走近他，亲吻他，短暂地分散他的注意力，直到他能用帽子覆盖住汉尼拔的头发。他放平的耳朵让事情容易了一点，当他将帽子固定在汉尼拔的头上时，汉尼拔在他的嘴边低吼，浑身难受地颤抖。

“我们尽快，好吗？”威尔问。汉尼拔看着他，焦躁不安，神经紧绷。他的耳朵重新竖起来的时候它们使帽子挪动，拉紧，但没有掉下来。他看起来很搞笑，坦白地说，威尔用力咬住脸颊内侧不让自己笑出声来。

汉尼拔眯起眼睛表达谴责。“你在以我的苦难为乐吗？”他问。如此戏剧性，就像一只猫一样。

“为乐？没有，”威尔回答，摇了摇头。“但我只是个凡人。”

汉尼拔嗤之以鼻。他的爪子弹了出来，赌气地抓着威尔的衣服，被布料缠住以至于他不得不收回爪尖让他能够重新开挠。威尔翻了个白眼，笑了笑，拇指抚摸着汉尼拔的颧骨。

“如果我喂你一块零食，你的心情会变得更糟吗？”

汉尼拔歪过头。他的双眼感兴趣地闪闪发亮。

威尔的笑容扩大了。他将手伸进口袋里，拿出了一小袋零食。他为他的狗狗们带着类似的食物，他自己做的，用来在出门玩耍的时候将它们吸引回他身边。这些是用鱼做的，不是他给狗狗准备时用的牛肉。他打开包装，拿出一块，汉尼拔鼻翼翕动。

威尔伸着手等他拿走，因为汉尼拔不是真的动物，威尔也永远不会把他当做一只。所以，当汉尼拔捉住他的手腕，松松环着他的手，俯下身，优雅地用舌头卷起零食将它送入嘴中时，他相当震惊。

他将一侧脸颊贴在威尔的手心里，温柔地咕噜着，威尔感到他的整个身体被爱意点亮。他抬起自由的那只手，指甲搔刮着汉尼拔的后颈，在汉尼拔的尾巴摩擦威尔的大腿作为回应时莞尔笑开，汉尼拔蹭着他的手掌，舔去他皮肤上附着的零食碎屑。他粗糙的舌头让威尔颤了颤。

“等我们搞定了，你会得到另一块。”汉尼拔直起身，威尔低声说。

汉尼拔的嘴抽了抽，他的眉毛扬起。“这就是‘补偿我’吗？”他问。

威尔大笑出声。“当然不是，”他回答，又轻柔地抚了抚汉尼拔的脸。他没有错过汉尼拔是如何靠向他的抚摸，凑得更近，直到他们之间的空间几乎剩下不到一英寸的。“但在这里我没办法给你那种奖励。”

“我的好奇心彻底被激发了。”汉尼拔说。

这一次，威尔没忍住：“小心点。你知道人们是怎么说猫和好奇心的。”

汉尼拔没有翻白眼，但也差不多了。“非常新颖。”

威尔朝他咧嘴一笑，拉住他的手。“快来吧，甜心儿。我们越早结束这件事你就能越早摆脱这套可笑的装束。”

汉尼拔点了点头，他们走出洗手间，迎头走向实验室，他的手指与威尔的紧紧交缠。他们走进实验室第一层和停尸房所在的地下层时，汉尼拔肉眼可见地炸毛了。他的鼻子抽搐，上唇向后卷起，他的尾巴在身后来回甩打，塑料隔离袋沙沙乱响。

威尔捏了捏他的手，拇指蹭过汉尼拔的手腕。他们步步接近透明的墙壁，松开了彼此的手。透过玻璃，威尔可以看见杰克、贝弗利、吉米和布莱恩已经聚在了尸体周围。

杰克最先注意到他们，点头打了个招呼。威尔感激他们没有一个人表现出被汉尼拔的衣着状态逗乐了。“感谢你的到来，莱克特医生，”他说，无视了威尔，而威尔已经习惯了。“我希望你能帮我看看这个。”

“有什么特别的东西是我要寻找的吗？”汉尼拔回问道，接过贝弗利递给他的一副乳胶手套。它们在手腕和指尖部位都被加固了，以便混血种使用，避免他们的爪子刺穿手套。

杰克抿起嘴。“他的血液里有某种异常。”他回答，这却不是个回答。汉尼拔抬起眉毛，但他接受了这个答案，朝着尸体走去，吉米和布莱恩为他腾出了位置。

汉尼拔俯下身，深深地吸了一口气，威尔紧张地望着，双臂交叉在胸前。他不喜欢杰克像这样利用汉尼拔敏感的鼻子，哪怕汉尼拔坚持他这么做没有问题。这里的气味即便对他而言都很刺鼻，他不敢想象它们对汉尼拔来说会有多么残酷。

汉尼拔皱起眉，歪过头。他的耳朵在帽子底下抽动，尾尖卷起，据威尔所知，当有什么东西吸引了他的注意力时，他就会这么做。他小心地将尸体的头偏向一侧，凑得更近，更深地吸了一口气。

他皱起眉。“这个人是一个杂交种。”他说。

杰克和贝弗利很显然吃了一惊。“你是说他是……半混血种？”她问道，眉头紧蹙。

汉尼拔点点头。“狗，我想。”他确认道。他用拇指轻轻拨弄男人的嘴唇，将它们分开，直到他的嘴大大张开。他示意他们过来仔细看看，甚至连威尔都俯身凑近，看见了汉尼拔看着的东西——他的牙龈有轻微的隆起，每只犬齿周围都肿起来了。

“我不知道混血种和人类 _能够_ 杂交。”贝弗利轻声说。她拿起一把手术刀，在鼓包周围划出一道小切口，将肉扒开，露出了一颗发育完整的巨大牙齿，与犬人的很类似。

“我曾见过几次，”汉尼拔说，向后退开。“通常而言，人类的DNA胜出。杂交种可能会有发育不良的残留尾和额外的牙齿，但除此之外他们甚少继承更像动物的那一部分。”他顿了顿，随即补充：“这也许能够解释他的异常。”

杰克点点头，表情严肃。“而它给了我们一条线索，”他说道，看向了威尔，威尔赞同地点头。这个人的近亲没有提到发生过任何杂交，说明他们撒了谎，或者他们不知道。如果他们的确知道的话，这就足以行凶杀人了。“谢谢你，汉尼拔。目前就这些。”

汉尼拔垂下头，威尔握住他的手，带着他走出房间。

“威尔，”杰克叫住他。“我仍然需要你。”

“它可以等，”威尔说。“我要带汉尼拔回家。”

汉尼拔莞尔，显然被这句话取悦了，他眼睫低垂，额头轻轻顶了顶威尔的脸颊。杰克叹了口气，挥手叫他离开，威尔将他带回洗手间。

“让我来。”他低声说，首先摘掉了帽子。汉尼拔立刻用力甩头，后背弓起，整个动作一路沿至脊柱。威尔莞尔，轻轻摸了摸他柔软的耳朵，汉尼拔磨蹭着他，舔着他的脖子。然后，他解开了绑在汉尼拔腰上的绳子，将他转过来，轻手轻脚地脱掉尾罩。汉尼拔的毛一团糟，表面之下覆盖着静电。威尔丢开装备，立刻梳理起汉尼拔的尾巴，捋顺每一缕毛，汉尼拔则忙碌于舔舐他的手爪，打理他的耳朵和头发，梳齐被压平的毛发，直到他认为自己足够体面。

威尔笑了起来，挠了挠他的下巴，很高兴地任汉尼拔咕噜出声，贴着他磨蹭，很可能是为了去掉威尔衣服上的化学气味，换成他自己的味道。“准备好走了吗？”他问。

汉尼拔在他颈窝里点点头，大声呼噜。“是的，请。”

威尔拉起他的手，十指相扣，走出洗手间，汉尼拔紧随其后。

威尔的房子更近，所以他开车把他们带去了那里。大多数时候汉尼拔都表现得很好，尽管他不停将威尔的手拉到头顶自己磨蹭，直到威尔最终服软，开始抚摸他。威尔不介意——他喜欢这些汉尼拔表达亲昵的时候。在猫咪身上很难辨认出信任的标志，而学习汉尼拔的信号和行为是一门猫人行为的速成课，尤其是考虑到他的独立和不同寻常，但现在他已经十分熟悉它们了。

威尔在他的房子里放了两张床。第一张在一楼的起居室里，他的狗狗们也睡在那里，因为他喜欢离大门近一点以防紧急情况，并且楼上没有足够的空间容纳所有狗。第二张床在二楼他存放衣物的朴素房间里，一张多余的空床垫摆在光秃秃的床架上。

威尔第一次带他去那里时，汉尼拔迅速把它变成了他的窝。

他们上了楼，汉尼拔立刻将自己平摊在窝上，鞋子脱在门边。他正面朝上，在透过窗户射进来的大片阳光里伸展四肢，大声呼噜。威尔看着他，面露微笑，脱掉了鞋子和夹克，把它们堆在门边。

“你饿了么？”他问，朝着床走去。

汉尼拔看了他一眼，舔湿了嘴唇。“不，”他回答，语气阻止着威尔离开。汉尼拔将他拉进窝里，越过床垫的宽厚边沿，威尔笑了起来。这间房里的空气闷热，而且有汉尼拔这么一个活生生的热炉躺在身边，威尔很快就开始出汗。

汉尼拔喜欢他流汗的样子。他磨蹭着威尔的脸颊，手爪轻挠着他的肩膀和侧腹，他的尾巴蓬了起来，环住威尔的大腿。汉尼拔的尾巴长到即便以他的身高也能擦地板，强壮到能够卷住威尔并推挤他的大腿直到他分开它们，跨坐在汉尼拔的大腿上。

威尔俯下身，将汉尼拔脸上的头发向后捋。威尔抚摸着他，汉尼拔抬起头，捉住他的嘴唇，加以深吻，他的每一英寸都在愉悦中震颤。威尔又亲了亲他，双手滑下汉尼拔宽阔的胸膛，直到他触及衬衣塞入西裤的地方，直到他能够感到掌下汉尼拔阴茎越来越大的隆起。

“乖，”威尔贴着他的颈侧低喃。汉尼拔颤了颤，呼噜以应。

威尔直起身，解开衣服，向上脱掉碍事的衬衫。威尔这辈子只和一只混血种发生过关系，所以他不确定是猫人都这样还是只有汉尼拔这样，但他听到过传闻。从家庭主妇和其他的主人那里，关于他们的狗人的结和猫咪鸡鸡上的倒刺。汉尼拔的阴茎长而粗，顶端微微变细，不似常人展开的龟头，并且，谢天谢地，没有倒刺。

但他的确有小小的突起，就像一只凸点避孕套上的那样。它们不会拉扯肠肉，但只要汉尼拔在他里面，威尔肯定能感觉到。

他俯下身，将汉尼拔的顶部含进口中，得到了自汉尼拔喉腔深处挤出的一声狂乱低哼。他抬起头，发现汉尼拔正望着他，双耳前倾，嘴唇分开，脸颊一片绯红。他的瞳孔那么大，令整个虹膜看起来都是黑色的。汉尼拔又在像 _那样_ 看着威尔，好像威尔是一只老鼠而汉尼拔只想要扑倒他、吞食他。

汉尼拔的双手揪住威尔的头发，不断催促他吃下更多。威尔照做了，他将汉尼拔含进嘴里，随着每一个突起碰到他的嘴、擦伤它们轻声叹息。他将手平放在汉尼拔腰胯两侧，放松喉咙以吞入更多。他爱为汉尼拔这么做，爱将他从那镇静而冷漠的人形变作某种更似动物的存在。

“ _威尔，”_ 汉尼拔气音唤道，威尔的喉咙在他阴茎的头部周围收紧，他低吼一声。他无法吞下汉尼拔的全部，暂时不能，因为那些突起让事情变得如此困难，但汉尼拔似乎从来不在意。他抬起臀部，威尔抓住他的衣裤，下拉至膝弯，小心地解开他尾巴周围的系结以免夹到任何东西。汉尼拔蜷起下身，当威尔的手指环住他紧接着脊椎的尾根，以他在汉尼拔的阴茎上操自己喉咙的节奏抚摸那些丝绸般柔软的毛时大声呜鸣。“ _威尔，_ 威尔，威尔……”

深知汉尼拔的言语能力有多么非凡，这令人不胜欢欣鼓舞——让他除了欢愉之声和威尔的名字外再不知其他。

当他看见汉尼拔的腹部绷紧时，威尔向后撤开，呼吸粗重，唾液连接着他的嘴与汉尼拔的阴茎头部，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，银丝断裂。他对上汉尼拔的眼睛。“你想在我嘴里结束，还是在我里面？”

汉尼拔的瞳孔变得更大了，如果那是可能的话。他坐了起来，热烈地亲吻威尔。“里面，”他喘息道，恳求道，在威尔微笑时 _呜咽_ 道 _。”_ 在你里面，威尔， _求你_ 。”

威尔咬了咬他的下唇，当汉尼拔卷起舌头，舔过他的嘴角时轻颤了颤。“那么，脱掉衣服。”他低声说。汉尼拔用力点头，抓着威尔的衬衣，仿佛他打算把它撕下来。威尔可能会放任他这么做——他知道汉尼拔挑剔他的时尚感，而且厌恶这些粗糙的布料。但汉尼拔是一只乖小猫，不认为他可以不尊重威尔的所有物，除非威尔说他可以。

汉尼拔喵呜着磨蹭每一寸新露出的皮肤，威尔解开了汉尼拔的衬衫，推下他的肩膀。袖口挂在了他的悬爪上，汉尼拔呲牙，将它们撕了下来，把衬衣丢到地板上。当他发觉威尔还是穿得太多了时，他的双耳压平，朝着威尔被逗乐的表情嘶声低吼。

“躺回去。”他命令道。威尔顺从了，汉尼拔把自己贴在威尔身上，一刻不停地揉捏、舔舐和大声呼噜。汉尼拔从头顶拉下衬衫，扯着威尔的休闲裤，踢掉他自己的，直到他们赤诚相对。性器渗着前液，他抓住威尔的屁股，不断地磨蹭威尔，他们的勃起紧挨着流出清液，困在他们汗津津的身体之间。

威尔扣住汉尼拔的后颈亲吻他，汉尼拔低嚎着抱怨。“嘘……”他耳语道。“耐心点。”

“我承认我的种族以身为耐心的猎手著称，”汉尼拔回答 _，乖戾任性_ 。“但你在考验我所拥有的每一盎司。”

对此，威尔笑了一声。他的指甲滑下汉尼拔弓起的脊背，手指穿过包裹着尾根的蓬松毛发。“我想要你的嘴，”当汉尼拔叹息一声，又开始磨蹭他的脖子时，他开口道。“让我准备好。”

听到这句话，汉尼拔的耳朵向前竖了起来，髋部向上拱起，贴上威尔轻挠着的指甲。他向下滑至威尔腿间，火热的视线对上他的双眼。威尔喜欢这一部分，比他以为的还要喜欢——当汉尼拔的上唇抽动，露出那些令人愉悦的尖锐犬齿时。当他捧住威尔的屁股， _抬起_ 他时。当他压低嘴唇，伸出舌头，响亮而火热地舔过威尔的穴洞时。

汉尼拔的舌头刷过他的肠肉，顶部粗糙，但其他地方 _柔滑如丝，_ 威尔呻吟出声，向后仰起头，一只手有一下没一下地撸动自己的阴茎。这是一种温和的灼烧，不断积累，让威尔变得敏感，汉尼拔性器上的每一个突起都令他过电般兴奋。

在汉尼拔之前，威尔从未想过要操一只混血种，但 _该死的，_ 汉尼拔的确提供了难以抗拒的充分理由。汉尼拔平躺下来，他抬起威尔的大腿，让威尔在他身上蜷缩起来以腾出更多的空间，手爪在腿上留下了红色的小血点。威尔能看见的只有他的头发和耳朵，在汉尼拔将舌头推入他体内时搔着他的大腿后部。

他喘息着呻吟，自由的一只手向下攥住了汉尼拔耳间的头发。就和他其他的毛一样柔软，纤细的灰白。在威尔这么做时，在他的大拇指刷过一只耳朵的边缘令它颤动时，在汉尼拔的舌头挤入他体内将他舔湿，威尔轻颤着将双腿分得更开时，汉尼拔都会低吼出声。

汉尼拔歪过头，放开了他的一条腿，一根手指压住他的穴口，威尔发出了一种柔软而渴求的声音。汉尼拔对这一部分几乎小心谨慎到入迷，太过清楚他的爪子有多么尖锐。那里有足够的唾液，威尔因此而滴答流水，弄脏了他们身下的窝。

“我很好，”威尔低声说，抚摸着他的耳朵。“你也很好，没事。”

汉尼拔为他低低呼噜，一根手指滑入其中，立刻转动、拱起，轻顶威尔的前列腺。威尔猛地绷紧，倒抽了一口气，第一波反复的浪潮袭来，自他的腹腔涌起，结束于他在手中弹动着泌出液体的阴茎。汉尼拔又做了一次，令威尔脚趾蜷起，他舔了舔手指，又马上前进，将更多压力施加在他的前列腺上，汉尼拔用鼻尖顶蹭着他的阴囊，用更多的唾液浸润他的穴口。

“ _操，”_ 威尔吸了一口气，此刻喘息不已。“好——嗯，好了，你很好。”

汉尼拔抬起头，俊美而自命不凡，一如既往，即便他的头发凌乱不堪，他的脸颊和嘴唇色泽红润，他的双眼墨黑，他的尾巴环绕着他们的大腿剧烈地颤抖。“你确定么？”他奚落道。“我正在尽情享受。”他侧过头，牙齿衔住威尔大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉，玩笑般地轻咬汗津津的皮肤，犬齿尖锐。

威尔咬牙切齿。“我向上帝发誓，汉尼拔，我 _会_ 让你和该死的狗睡一起的。”

汉尼拔笑了笑，耳朵带着自鸣得意的愉悦抽动着。他像融化的冰块一样缓缓抽出手指，让威尔躺回床上。他的语气很镇静，但他显然非常激动，汗水闪烁，期待地震颤。他为插入做着准备，大腿在威尔的下方分开，腰胯轻轻挺动。

威尔向他伸出手，抓住他的后颈把他拉进，将汉尼拔压在自己身上。他放开了性器，舔了舔手掌，环住了汉尼拔的阴茎。尽管汉尼拔不需要帮助——猫男们自己就能为插入分泌足够的润滑。

汉尼拔一边摆好姿势，一边深深地吻他，舌头在威尔的牙齿后方卷起。这一部分，威尔不能急。他试过了，但汉尼拔在他想要的时候是不会动摇的。人不能 _强迫_ 一只猫去做任何事。

他的手，如此柔软而温暖，滑下威尔的侧腹，抬起他的屁股。他的肩膀上架着威尔的大腿，将他对折起来。他的嘴在威尔颈侧张着，因而当汉尼拔将他的阴茎头部滑至威尔大腿之间，寻找，对准，推入时，威尔的第一声哭叫响亮而错乱。

尽管他尺寸可观，微尖的顶部和润滑让他轻松地插入。威尔浑身颤栗，紧紧揪着汉尼拔的头发，他感受着每一个小突起拉扯着他的穴口，然后擦过他的前列腺，就像几十个小小的压迫点。而后，距离底部一英寸的地方，有一个微小的撑起，那是他最宽的地方，像拳头一样滑入威尔体内，令他 _呜咽_ 出声。

它正好抵上了他的前列腺，威尔闭上眼，向后仰起头，这样汉尼拔就能磨蹭、轻咬他的喉咙直到他心满意足为止。

汉尼拔在呼噜，威尔可以在他们身体相连的每一处感觉到。没有收到任何抗拒，汉尼拔便没有等待，也没有犹豫：他抓住威尔的屁股，向后撤出，又再次操进去。威尔在他的喉咙里感受到了每一英寸，每一次撞击直直传到他该死的脚趾，他知道他现在声音很大，比他以前和人类情人在一起的时候大多了。

不过，汉尼拔喜欢这样——有一次他告诉威尔猫人们，就像与他们同名的动物那样，可以用人耳听不到的频率交流。当威尔很大声的时候，那是因为他想要汉尼拔听到他，而汉尼拔发现这个想法 _极其_ 令人满足。

汉尼拔很快建立起了节奏，毫不犹豫，骨子里的优雅能干。他抬起头，让他们前额相蹭，吞下威尔发出的声响。威尔亲吻着他，用力抓住他的头发和肩膀。“ _汉尼拔，_ ”他喘息道，半是警告。

汉尼拔眼睫微颤，他重重地吞咽了一下。像他们这样接近顶点，威尔除了他的眼睛外无处可看，它们在阳光中闪烁，看起来更像琥珀了。“嗯，”他咕噜道，放开了握着威尔屁股的一只手，同样环住他的后颈。锁住一只雌性的后颈是他与他的同类动物所共享的一种本能，而威尔 _喜爱_ 汉尼拔的指甲陷在他脖子里的感觉。被压制和被上的幻想他们一同饱享了许多次，而它从未失败于将威尔扔过高潮的边缘。“是的，威尔。不要忍着。”

威尔不能，哪怕他想。他的每一部分都在尖叫着想要结束。他亲吻着汉尼拔，抓住他的男孩的鬃毛，颤抖而僵硬地射了出来。汉尼拔发出了最为原始的满足声音，他慢了下来以恣意享受威尔包裹着他的紧致，受到过渡刺激的肌肉有节奏地痉挛着，汉尼拔深深压入，阴茎的肉脊磨蹭着威尔的前列腺。

汉尼拔亲吻着他，粗糙的舌头越过下唇，舔舐着他的舌苔，威尔无法吸入任何不是汉尼拔喂给他的空气。

“ _操，”_ 威尔低声说，喘息不止，汉尼拔继续顶撞，睫毛颤抖着遮住他漆黑的眼睛。“操，汉尼拔，就是这样。好孩子。”他的手变得温柔，向上抚摸汉尼拔的后背，汉尼拔呲牙，对着威尔的下颚露出他的犬齿。他猛地后撤，胀大的根部滑出威尔内，又撞了回去，令他们两人都浑身颤栗。

汉尼拔直起上身，将威尔的腿翻至一边，这样威尔是部分侧躺着的，而汉尼拔可以将他钉在身下。他分开大腿，操了进去，就像一只该死的动物一样大声呼噜直到，突然之间，他停了下来，重重吐出一口气。

他在威尔身上流连，磨蹭着他，轻咬着他被汗水浸湿的头发和绯红的脖颈。汉尼拔的阴茎在威尔体内的每一次抽搐都将另一阵快感的颤栗送上他的脊柱，随着每一次蹭过他的前列腺和酸软的穴口引燃余波。

汉尼拔一如既往地热爱肢体接触，他柔软的双手抚摸着威尔的胸膛、乳头、绷紧的肚子和大腿。他微笑着磨蹭威尔的脖颈和肩膀，等着他们两人平复呼吸。威尔抬起一只手任汉尼拔的头抵着它轻蹭，耳朵放松地伏低。他们四肢交缠，汉尼拔毛茸茸的尾巴将自己披在他们的腿上，威尔微笑起来。

过了一会儿，汉尼拔从他体内抽了出来，威尔哆嗦了一下，身体敏感而酸软，腿间淌着精液。他翻身趴在床上，汉尼拔高兴地把自己盖在威尔身上，他的重量让威尔闷哼了一声，当汉尼拔用全身磨蹭着威尔，大声呼噜时，他又莞尔笑开。

“我深爱你，威尔。”汉尼拔低声说。威尔的胸膛因这宣言而泛起暖意，汉尼拔高兴地发出了一声颤音，鼻尖磨蹭着威尔的肩膀。

汉尼拔用额头顶了顶威尔的下颌，又抬头亲吻他，威尔挠了挠下巴。他的嘴唇因为汉尼拔的舌头而酸麻，就像他身体的其他部位一样令人愉悦地刺痛着。“现在高兴你去了实验室了？”

“无论怎样，我都会去的，”汉尼拔轻飘飘地回答。然后，他笑着补充：“不过或许我应该恳请杰克全职聘用我。”

威尔翻了个白眼。“你糟透了。”他说，语气柔软，盈满喜爱。

汉尼拔眼睫低垂，他将一个吻印在威尔唇上，仍旧抚摸着他，仿佛威尔才是那个渴望这么多接触的混血种。威尔一点儿也不介意。他捧住汉尼拔的脸，将他拉了下来以亲吻他的额头，当汉尼拔浑身颤抖，他的尾巴在威尔膝盖上欢快地摇了一下时，他微笑了起来。

威尔最后被搂在汉尼拔的怀里，任由猫男随心所欲地磨蹭他、触碰他。他合上眼，叹了口气，让自己放松下来，在温暖的窝巢里享受阳光。

他一直认为自己更大程度上算是一个狗党，但即便是最严苛的规则也有例外。

**Author's Note:**

>  **原作：** 亲爱的们，希望你们喜欢<3
> 
>  **译者：** 我也想要一只汉尼猫猫呜呜呜呜*昏厥*


End file.
